Karakuri卍Burst
by hiildey
Summary: Rin and Len reunite after so many years of separation. Will Len be able to help her get back her sanity? or will she stay as a cold ruthless killing machine? I suck at descriptions.
1. Chapter 1

Len sat in a corner mourning his girlfriend's death. Lily. His sobs echoed throughout his dark bedroom. It was strange that one person can cause such misery for another.

Tsubaki. The girl with bright blonde hair. The girl with a missing eye. The girl that kills just for the sake of it. The girl that took away his happiness with misery.

The girl that strongly resembles his past childhood bestfriend.

He envied her for that. His childhood bestfriend, Rin was a kind, sweet, pure little girl, whom he met at an orphanage. His first day there at the orphanage, kids whispered about how much he looked like her. He couldn't care less. He didn't care what people said since his parents' life was taken away by the Red Camillas.

The Red Camillas. A terrorist group that killed mercilessly. A group in which Tsubaki belongs to.

The name left a sour taste in his mouth. Rin was the first person to approach him at the orphanage. She wore a white dress that day with white bobby pins in her hair. Her hands were behind her back and she smiled a pure innocent smile. "Hello!" she greeted him, grinning from ear to ear. "My name is Rin, and all the kids have been saying on how much we look alike." She giggled.

"Is that so?" I say, "Oh, yes." she giggled again. She was so pure and innocent at the time. Her smile made people want to protect her more than they already do. After that she and Len became the best of friends. They were always with each other, and it was probably a rare thing to see them separated. He had learned that she came to the orphanage a year ago, meaning she was five years old when she lost her parents. They apparently died in some accident.

He had told her how his parents died, and was a little bit shocked. I mean who wouldn't? Having your parents killed by one of the most dangerous terrorist groups _was_ truly frightening.

As time progressed, Rin and Len grew feelings for each other and they grew stronger and stronger. In fact his first kiss went to Rin. Len even gave her a promise ring. He remembered the day when he gave it to her. T

hey were sitting on a rock in the fields when he decided to give it to her. She cried tears of happiness when he slipped it onto her.

They were happy until that terrible day happened. Rin and Len were playing outside, and then they heard screaming and gunshots. "GET DOWN!" A woman shouted, Len recognized the woman's voice. It was one of the nuns screaming at the kids to duck.

A gunshot rang through the house and the nun was immediately silenced by her own blood. She collapsed to the ground, her lifeless eyes carrying so much fear. Another nun ran outside and pointed to the children to run. Len grabbed Rin's hand and sprinted as fast as he could. He was going so fast, Rin tripped and fell onto the warm Earth. "Len!" she screamed, Len turned around to help her up. They were falling behind. He felt a huge pressure to his chest and went flying back into one of the oak trees.

A man stood over Rin as she screamed. He gave her an evil grin and knocked her out. "NO!" Len shouted, he ran up to the man and gave him a hard punch to the chest. The man was taken by surprise and fell back. He looked up at Len and smirked. "Brat." He spat. "Brats like you should know your place." he said. The man stood up and took a knife out. Len backed up but it was too late. The man slashed his knife infront of his eye. He screamed in pain as he pressed a hand to his eye to stop the pain and bleeding.

The man kicked him again, knocking him back to the tree. The man kneeled down to pick up Rin, as Len shouted his protests.

"Good-job." A woman, with light blue pigtails said as she walked over smirking. "Let's go." she commanded. They stalked off as Len kept shouting Rin's name, and he eventually blacked out.

And that was the last time he'd seen her. As time grew, he had put Rin aside and joined a place where he could avenge the death of his bestfriend. He also met his girlfriend there, Lily. She was similar to Rin in a way. It was her hair and personality. Like Rin she had blonde hair, and like Rin she was kind. But she was still nothing like Rin. They were only 12.

Last week Tsubaki had murdered Lily. He took her out and he was about to propose when Tsubaki got in the way. She was watching them from the rooftop and swung down, laughing like a maniac. "Love?" she had said, "Love is for weaklings." she giggled. "And you know what?" she smirked, "weaklings like her don't need to be in this world." She pulled out her gun and pointed it to Lily's temples. Len's eyes were widened with fear.

He quickly took out a white box and held out his hand. "No! Please! Don't kill her!" He had begged, "I'll give you this $60,000 ring!".

He didn't care if the $60,000 went down the drain. All he cared about was getting Lily out of this alive.

Tsubaki had put down her gun and pretended to think, "Hmmmm, let me see," she said smiling, "how about... no." she said coldly, and uncocked her gun and pointed it back at Lily's temple, and pulled the trigger. Lily's body collapsed on the ground immediately, her head seeping blood. A scream erupted from his throat as he ran to his girlfriend's dead body. Tsubaki laughed while holding her stomach. "You see," she had said, "love is weak." she spat and ran off. His screams echoed through the dark horizon as he clutched Lily's body.

...

"How dare you?" he whispered. "How dare you wear her face? How dare you wear her smile? How dare you wear her laugh?" he asked more angrily. "HOW DARE YOU?!" His voice boomed, as they bounced off the the blank white walls.

"How dare you?" he repeated sobbing,

"How dare you?"

He eventually fell asleep as he cried.

...

He woke up the next morning feeling tired. What was today? Oh, right. A Tuesday. He got up and walked to the bathroom.

He looked terrible. His eyes were all puffy and red, and his face was a very deep red.

He brushed his teeth and took off his clothes and took a shower. He was in desperate need of one.

At work Len was moping around a bit. They had allowed him to take a break for a few weeks before returning.

General Megurine looked at him and nodded. He nodded back his expression solemn. "What are you guys looking at?" he asked, he walked over to the huge panel which General Megurine was leaning over. "Some old footages of the places the Red Camillas has attacked." She said while staring at the screen.

Len looked up and watched the footage. It showed a burnt village. The computer guys switched the footages, it showed a small town, and an orphanage.

Len's eyes widened and he gasped loudly as he back away. "Is something wrong solider?" General Kaito turned around and looked at him.

"Zoom in!" he said, the guys sitting at the computer zoomed in on the orphanage. It was a large beautiful building, with a huge field. Kids were playing and shouting in the fields and his eyes searched frantically for Rin. There she was. She was wearing her usual white dress while skipping down the fields before turning around and plopping onto the grass.

She took a deep breath and exhaled heavily while smiling. A young boy came walking near her. It was him. and her. They kept watching until the Red Camillas came. From the camera's point of view you can see the Karakuris torching up everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I really hope you guys enjoy. I did get some feedback and so I'll be taking that into account. Please continue to share your thoughts on this story because I want to become a better writer. :) - Hildeguarrd

Len gritted his teeth and watched the whole scene play out. For all he knew Rin was dead.

Right? He did always had hope that she was still alive, and probably the only reason why he haven't sent his katana flying into Tsubaki's sociopathic heart was because, in a way Tsubaki gave him a little hope that may be Rin.

 _What?_

 _No._

 _Rin isn't a cruel little bitch._

 _But she could be..._

 _No. She's dead._

He started noticing how much Tsubaki and Rin were a like. They had the same face, same laugh, same smirk, same smile, same posture. Basically same everything. Except...

Except for her eye. It was red. Red, like the red flower she wears on her head. Red, like the blood of the enemies she spills. Red is the color of sinners, and Rin was not a sinner.

 _She could be._ A voice taunted in the back of his head,

 _No._

 _Yes.  
_

 _No._

 _Yes._

He had a huge debate in his head about this. There was only one way to find out.

...

Tsubaki had been his mission, his job was to take her down. There were past attempts by elite soldiers but they had tragically failed. Usually coming back with deadly wounds, missing limbs, or they don't come back at all.

Len was sitting in General Megurine's office trying to negotiate with her and a few other people.

"Well, what if she really is Rin?" He asked

"There's a very small chance that she is!" Commander Kaito said banging his fists on the table making it shake,

"Why can't we just take that chance, huh?!" Len shouted,

"Enough gentlemen!" General Megurine stood up slamming her hands on the table looking pretty pissed.

"Soldier, we can't send you out there again, we can't have you risking your life again." she said sighing as she plopped down on her black chair.

"That's a risk, I'll take." He says solemnly.

"Okay," General Megurine says, "But if she does anything to harm us, we will not hesitate to kill her." She says coldly.

"Understood?"

"Understood." he says coldly.

...

Len was standing in the middle of a burning town. Screams erupted the night. Soldiers were trying to save any survivors. His mission, try to capture Tsubaki. Not kill her but capture her. A little girl with brown hair with chocalate long legs was running and screaming. Her clothes were in tatters and her legs were stained with blood and dirt.

"Mom! Dad!" She sobbed, she sprinted across the fiery town as fast as she could. In her hand she held a child. The baby wailed loudly as she tried to shush her. She hid behind some boxes and rocked the baby back and fourth. Len could tell it was no use. The baby will continue crying until it got food. Then another woman appeared. A woman with blonde hair, blood stained hands, a missing eye, and a pistol in her hand. She laughed maniacally as she pointed it to the brown haired girl who tripped over her own legs. She pulled the trigger bit before the bullet can reach the little girl, a blonde man stepped in and deflected it with his sharp katana.

The little girl looked at him fearfully. "Get out!" he boomed. The girl obliged and ran off.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Tsubaki says licking the blood her hands. Len's jaws tightened, could she really be Rin?

"Let's have fun." She says grinning. Len smirked and charged at her.

...

Tsubaki striked like a viper. She was here and there. One minute she's infront of you, and if you even think about blinking she's behind you.

Their battle went on nearly forever.

Just as she had him at gun point her bullets ran out.

Her eyes went wide as she pulled the trigger over and over again only hearing empty clicks. Len took this chance and tackles her onto the ground. He straddles her and held the katana to her heart.

"C'mon!" she taunted, "Kill me!" she laughed. She continued to use his emotions against him.

"You can't do anything,"

"You're just weak." she whispered.

Len screamed held his katana up, Tsubaki still smiling menacingly, he plunged the katana into not her heart, but her flower. Tsubaki was confused until she saw a green ring fly out.

"NOOO!" she screamed while trying to reach our for, but Len's heavy weight kept her in place while she screamed out.

"NO! Please!" she sobbed, the ring flew into the fire and burned up. "NO!" she cried out. Small fragments of her memories came back to her, the flashback hit her hard. Like someone throwing a brick at her head **(( PJO HOO ANYONE?! I ruined the moment didn't I? )).** She remembered only a little. She remembered the day her parents died, she remembered her first day at the orphanage, but most importantly, she remembers the boy with bright blue eyes and blond hair. The boys who always acted as if he had no soul whatsoever, the boy who acted like he never cared about anyone's feelings whatsoever. But she knew inside he was just a broken, emotional boy who just lost his parents.

Just like her.

She looked up at the young man with blond hair. His hand gripping his katana tightly, while his eyes filled with tears. _Len._ Her vision started to blur when she realized she was crying too.

"I-it's you." his voice breaks as he whispered the words. Relief filled his eyes, but he broke down again.

Rin managed a weak small smile,

"Yes," she said hoarsely, she cleared her throat and tried again,

"It's me."

...

SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE, IVE BEEN VERY BUSY THIS PAST FEW WEEKS, WITH THE FINALS COMING UP AND TBH I THINK I FAILED MY SCIENCE EXAMS! CRYING! but yeah. I kinda rushed into this because I couldn't contain my excitement ^-^

\- K


	3. Chapter 3

Tsubaki- No, not Tsubaki, she was Rin now. She sat in a lonely cell on a bed with a nice red blanket. It was only temporarily. Len was able to convince the soldiers to let her live.

How?

She had no idea how. But she should be grateful she could be able to actually live, after all those sins she's committed. Now that Rin had thought about it maybe she shouldn't live at all. She winced as she remembered the faces and screams of her victims. She had cold restless nights and nightmares of them coming up from her hell and ripping her body to shreds and dragging her down with them.

She was going to be trained as a soldier. Training the soldiers took a full year. They provide the uniforms, food, bathrooms, and rooms. We won't be able to have rooms of our own, instead we'll be sharing a huge room full of bunk beds.

Her legs swung from the bed, she let out a sigh as she waited impatiently for someone to walk through that damn door. As if on cue the door opened. Rin's head shot up to look at the person.

It was a man in a white lab coat and round glasses. He had purple hair and in his hand he held a clipboard. Len walked in behind him looking a bit cold and distant. Rin smiled at Len hoping he'd smile back at her, instead he gave her a cold glance.

The purple haired man sat down in a chair that had wheels on them. Rin was very tempted to push him off and ride the chair down the hall way. She kept her temptations in and stayed glued to her bed.

"Hello miss, I'm ," he said giving her a friendly smile, she smiled back at him giving him a small wave. He wrote something down on his clipboard, while she was looking at Len.

He was leaning on the wall, arms crossed and a cold expression on his face as he looked at her. Rin flinched and blushed when he shot her a glare. She shamefully looked down at her lap while her legs swung around.

"Okay miss, I'm going to be asking some yes or no questions, and then we'll go to my office to make sure you're all healthy enough to join the military." He says softly.

"Okay." Rin says.

...

The questions were just about my previous life and what it was like.

 _Was it brutal?_

 _Yes._

 _Was it scary?_

 _Yes._

 _Did they treat their soldiers right?_

 _No._

 _Did they experiment on you?_

 _Yes._

 _How cruel were they on a scale of 1-10?_

 _15._

 _What was it like?_

 _Scary._

 _Did you actually enjoy ummm *cough* hu-_

 _Hurting people? No. But would've probably killed them herself or take them and experiment on them if I didn't._

We went into his office to check my health. It felt very weird having someone of the opposite sex touch me, even if it isn't suppose to be sexually whatsoever. It was just weird.

Len just stayed in a corner watching me carefully. I felt extremely exposed under his stare, I was wearing a white hospital gown and I had my blond hair down. My hair was down all the way to my waist, I've been meaning to cut off a few inches of it, but I honestly loved my hair way too much to do that.

He checked my heartbeat, eyes, ears, mouth, and I even went to a fancy room to get an x-ray and a brain scan.

In the end she was healthy.

So starting next week Rin was going to be joining trainees.

...

ahhh short chapter but hey. Two chapters in one day. Ill update if I can tomorrow :) I'm sorry if I switch to first person at some point, I'm not use to third person and I'm trying something new.

-K


	4. Just an author's note

p style="text-align: center;"I know I said I'd update today but I have no motivation whatsoever so instead enjoy this get to know me, even tho no one really gives a walking fuck. br /br /-My actual name is Kim /p  
p style="text-align: center;"_/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"-My favorite color is black/p  
p style="text-align: center;"_/p  
p style="text-align: center;"-I emstrongLOVE /strong/embooksbr /br /p  
p style="text-align: center;"-I like animebr /_/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"-I like vocaloid (( lol obviously ))br /_/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"-I was actually obsessed with vocaloid during my awkward phase and I recently got obsessedbr /_/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"-I like bands/p  
p style="text-align: center;"_/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"-My favorite band is Of Mice Men, Sleeping w/ Sirens, and Bon Jovibr /_/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"-My favorite food is cream puffsbr /_/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"-I love wattpad and I think I may publish this fanfic on wattpad /_/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"-Read the Lonely King on Wattpad by shevviebr /_/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"-Read A Deal With The Devil on Wattpad by WritingTaurusbr /_/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"-I live in Americabr /_br /br /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I/p  
p style="text-align: center;"like eatingbr /_/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"-This is my first time writing a serious fanfic so please if it's terrible please tell me how I can improve, don't be afraid to be rude I won't come at you/p  
p style="text-align: center;"_/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"-Follow me on instagram hildeguarrd/p  
p style="text-align: center;"_/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"-I need some ideas so please suggest some. I will credit you with the ideas, and no ideas will be stolen./p  
p style="text-align: center;"_br /-K/p 


End file.
